flasty_jam_laboratoryfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flasty Jam/Plagiarism issue
Okay something has got to be wrong here. So there I was, having a good time with some of you guys on Discord. Then I went to go eat lunch, and I check my emails seeing I’m blocked again. I was shocked because I was blocked again for plagiarism. It seems that this plagiarism issue has gone too far and I’m still confused what can I and what can I not do related to this. So this whole thing started with me getting a warning on my talk page that I was plagiarizing in September or October. At that time I was copying word for word from wikipedia and I know that isn’t allowed. So I paraphrase the content from Wikipedia. Instead of copying word for word, I typed it in a draft of what it should look like and look back at the text to not only make sure I wasn’t copying something down by accident, but put it how I would say it. But then, in December a week before winter break started, I got a message saying “Final Warning” and StrawberryMaster said and quote “Seeing as you were previously told about this back in October, to give attribution and not copy everything, and then realizing that you have not given attribution, I will be asking you to remove the plagiarized content before an administrator removes the content or the page”. What that sounds like to me is “Well I must have accidentally copied something from Wikipedia word for word or I must have not paraphased enough in some sentences (which I found out later). So I will continue to paraphrase and give attribution to Wikipedia.” So I did that (except for more paraphrasing because I didn’t have to time to do it and my plan was to finish everything and then fix the sentences). But I was on Winter break and I didn’t have enough time to finish everything which lead to my old page’s demise. So then I was blocked and I was upset to the point where I almost cried. So I knew what I needed to do. I need to do it right the first time and not have to worry about it later. I knew my plan and I knew what to do. Sadly though, my pages didn’t get revived. My other plan was to get the pages back and delete the descriptions immediately until I paraphrase them more completely. But of course that didn’t happen, so I started over again and I didn’t have time to get mad because I have other things to do. So I cleared my mind and started to my a new page. So what I did was I made a draft, have the comparisons side by side so I know how I need to make my paraphrases clear and not as similar and more into my own words (yeah you’re supposed to have the same meaning, and sometimes sentences with times of day or dates can be hard to paraphrase), use a website called https://plagiarismdetector.net/ or https://www.plagiarizechecker.com/ to make sure the sentences are completely unique, read it, give attribution to Wikipedia, and even let the admins by disclaimer know so they will know what this article is about in Article Notes. My goal is to have little to no plagiarized content so you know at least I’m not trying to plagiarize or I’m not doing this on purpose. But long and behold I get blocked again because of this. I followed the rules in terms of not having plagiarism. Remember: I didn’t copy and paste, I omitted some sentences, added my own sentences, changed tons of words; not just a few, and I gave attribution to Wikipedia. I was following what StrawberryMaster and Roy25 said about this. Roy25 said and quote “If you plan on rewording the descriptions, you can reword completely as such so less than 50% doesn't look like Wikipedia (or other sources). You can do that by either removing some sentences, using different word/phrases, etc.” So I did with this. Now it’s not finished but I still get blocked anyways. 'That’s what I’m here to talk to you about. This plagiarism issue is about to become out of control. Sure plagiarism is frowned upon and I complied with that. But the question is why did I get banned again? Now I have tried to look at rules regarding this, on this wiki but found nothing (so far). I think there needs to be something in the rules and guidelines that clearly defines what is considered plagiarism here. This website tells you how to paraphrase your sentences: https://www.plagiarism.org/article/how-to-paraphrase and this website shows what plagerizism means: http://rasmussen.libanswers.com/faq/32344. ' 'You know what I’m doing is compared to? Tropical Cyclones Wiki! You can’t plagiarize but you put the sentences into your own words and give attribution and those pages are not deleted. And that’s what I did with my recent one. You see, my seasons is what you would call “What will happen if Hurricane Florence was in the Nintendo Ocean” for example. I want to create a source of irony. I have explained this multiple times but my seasons will have the same dates, strength, and storm pictures. However, the places, names, and even impacts will be different. Some of you guys were saying that I still copied everything word for word. Well that is not the case. Now there is going to be some seasons where I make predictions for the Atlantic Hurricane season and a few other articles as well. I find it surprising that things like my Tropical Cyclone Names hasn’t gotten deleted even though it uses I guess you could say Wikipedia format. ' 'Case and point, I followed what some people said and I still get banned even after all of that. I need a clear explanation on this. I always wanted to come to this wiki and make articles on my imaginary hurricanes. Part of the reason why I came here is to get away from Wikipedia admins. I absolutely would hate it if it becomes a repeat of that. Again let me know in Discord or my message wall what your thoughts on it and how we can solve this issue. Me getting banned this time seems unfair and not understandable. I hope I can get unblocked sooner than just a month. You guys are doing your job as admins and bureaucrats, but this is a misunderstanding. Tell you what, I want you guys to do a little project. I want you guys to go over to Wikipedia in 2018 Pacific hurricane season and under Hurricane Aletta, then I want you write it in a way it is accepted as if it is going towards Tropical Cyclones Wiki. I hope this can all end soon. ' Category:Blog posts